I'm Gonna Getcha Good
by Luv2Write16
Summary: Songfic! Derek/Stiles     Stiles write Derek a Letter.


A Teen Wolf Fanfic. :)

A Song Fic Also.

Pairing: Derek/Stiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. I do not own the song. "I'm Gonna Getcha Good" By Shania Twain. This fic is base off the Jonas Brothers version though. They are both the same song except Jonas Brothers version is song by guys. And this fic is based on guys so...yeah..do you see my logic? lol

**"I'm Gonna Getcha Good" By: luv2write16**

**Derek's P.O.V.**

Scott showed up at my burnt house door step. "What do you want?" I asked. Scott just rubbed his head and walked into my house saying. "Um...I'm here...just here. Read it please." I just stared at the envelope in Scott's hand. All it said was 'Derek'. I raised an eyebrow.

Scott shoved it into my hands. While saying. "Take it. Read it. Enjoy it." I took it and stared at it. "Stop trying to burn it with your glare. Just open it and read it already." Scott said. I look up at Scott and glared at him. Scott hold up his hands and said. "Sorry. just open it." i opened it. It read...

_Derek,_

_ Don't wantcha for a weekend._

_ Don't wantcha for a night._

_ I'm only interested, if I can have you for life._

_ I know I sound serious and baby I am._

_ You're a fine piece of real state._

_ And I'm gonna get me some land._

_ Don't try to run._

_ Honey, love can be fun._

_ There's no need to be alone._

_ When you find that someone._

_ I'm gonna getcha while i gotcha in sight._

_ I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night._

_ You can betcha by the time I say go, you'll never say "no"._

_ I'm gonna getcha its a matter of fact._

_ I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that._

_ You can betcha bottom dollar._

_ I'm gonna getcha._

_ In time you gonna be mine._

_ Just like i should - I'll getcha good._

_ I've already planned it._

_ This is how its gonna be._

_ I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me._

_ I'm gonna getcha baby._

_ I'm gonna knock on wood._

_ I'm gonna getcha somehow honey._

_ I'm gonna make it good._

_ I'm gonna getcha, Derek._

I blinked. What the hell? I looked at Scott. "Why would you give me this? What does it mean? Why-" Scott cut me off and said. "It's a love letter. You now a declaration of love." I looked at him like he is losing his mind.

"Again. I repeat why would "you" give me this?" I asked with a growl. Seriously I'm confused. Scott look take in back. "Wait! What? This letter isn't from me. I'm just the delievy boy." I let a breath out. Phew, thank god.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**AT STILES' HOUSE**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Stiles P.O.V.**

I was doing research for Scott. And then it hit me. I forgot to put my name on the love letter. I texted Scott. "Don't give the letter 2 Derek. 4 got 2 sign my name."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**BACK AT DEREK'S**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Scott's P.O.V.**

"Please. Don't kill the delievy boy." I said to Derek. *_buzz buzz_* Stil had text me. "Don't give letter 2 Derek. 4 got 2 sign my name." "Ugh. Oh my god." I said agitated. I look up to see Derek looking at me. I signed. "Okay. Derek, can I have the letter back and can we act like this never happened?" I asked hopefully.

Derek growled. "Fine. Here." I took the letter and ran. Ran all the way to Stiles' house. "Man. Stiles you need to remember to sign your name on things." I said handing him the letter. "I know. I know. Thanks anyways. See you at school tomorrow." Stiles said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**NEXT DAY AT STILES' HOUSE**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Stiles P.O.V.**

I came into my room and got straight on the computer. I turn around. And saw Derek Hale in my room. "What-" I was cut off. "Do you feel this way?" Derek asked holding my letter. " Uh...Yes?" I asked kind of scared. I mean come on Derek, the werewolf, is going to kill me. For having a crush on him.

Derek walked towards me into he was only a few inches away from me. "Good." Derek said closing the gap between us. And kissed me with an hungry passion. "Stiles?" Derek asked as he pulled away. "Yes?" I asked. Derek growled out. "Your mine." "I'm yours." I whispered before I pulled Derek into another heated kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was my first song fic. I hope its good. Please review. I love this couple. Derek/Stiles. I have read every Derek/Stiles story on here. :)

Well hope you liked it. Please Review. :)

-luv2write16-


End file.
